mastersanddragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alisa Argenta
Alisa Argenta is an orphan that was rasied in the orphanage/Temple of the Holy Earth Mother in Helmsmann. At the age of 15, she resgistered as an adventurer to help others and joined with Twilight Sparksman and others, only ot lose one member and have two injured/raped in their first mission, but to be saved by Alex Killian. Ever since, the remaining members joined Alex and formed a group in the Jupiter Familia. Alisa is the primary and first Priestess/Healer of the group and is like a little sister to Alex. Only to realize her feelings for him become something more. Characteristics *'Name': Alisa Argenta *'Species': Human *'Age': 15-16 *'Hair': Blonde *'Eyes': Blue *'Likes': Helping others, her newfound friends, Sebastian (familiar), Alex (best friend/big brother/later on falls in love), colors honey dew green and blue, soup, elvish bread, cheese, Ceruleas, Oriana the White Sword Maiden (looks up to her as an inspiration for her profession as an adventurer) *'Dislikes': Confrontations, people and her friends in trouble, the some times brutal methods of adventurers, being alone, getting rubbed in blood and viscera (though gets used to it) *'Family': Orphan, later part of Alex's group/family Appearance Casual Adventurer Attire Background Asia was abandoned by her mother when she was a baby and was raised in a temple. The Mother Superior looked out for her, as if she was her own daughter. Sometime during her childhood, she gained the ability to use her Healing gifts and became known as The Holy Priestess. Though proud of Asia, the Mother Superior wondered and asked if this was what she wanted, though she smiled, saying it was wonderful to help others. It was during that time that the Noble, Diorias Astaroth (who was a Demon Lord in disguise), who had a thing for breaking holy women and corrupting them into his servants, devised a plan to have Asia heal him, someone who was against the church, and almost caused her banishment from the Church with people labeling her as a "witch". Her title of Holy Priestess stripped of her, she still instead remained in the church along with the other orphans, training to be healers and priests or priestesses. Since coming of age at 15, she decided to leave the Temple and help adventurers in need. That day when she turned to fifteen, she registered as a brand new Porcelain ranked adventurer. She wished to be an adventurer to help whatever party she became part of and in turn help those they were asked to help. It was there she had met Twilight Sparksman, Ember Shimmermane, Roudahn Reylans, and Na Ming. The decided to go on an adventure together, to which Roudahn brashly suggested they go fight a Balrog… to which Twilight disagreed and stated they try something easy to get ready, and Roudahn suggested to go on a Goblin Hunt. Though Ember disdainfully didn’t agree to it, saying they needed a Healer, and thus Twilight asked Asia if she wanted to be part of their team. Though as they made their way through town, she had bumped into a strangely-dressed blue-haired young man, who looked more lost and confused rather than drunk and stupor, as Ember commented. But Roudahn payed it no mind as he ensured Twilight it was nothing to be concerned for, as they made it out of town and to the forests, where they found the cave that the goblins they were hunting dwelled. Though against the idea, saying that they needed to scout the area and get more potions, their leader argued saying they had no money and didn’t have anything to worry about, as Goblins were stupid and weak, saying this quest was a piece of cake. And that they had Alisa who was a priestess, even though she voiced the same problems as Twilight did. The two were so worried that they held up themselves and Ember, leaving them slightly in the dark. Though at the moment, they suddenly got attacked by Goblins, after failing to see a hidden tunnel hidden in the shadows. Twilight was about to use one of her Celestial Summon Keys, but Ember beat her to it as she cast fireball at one of the goblins. However, her physical strength was lacking, and thus before she could charge up another shot, she was and quickly overpowered Ember. In a fit of rage, mostly due to the Goblins taking her staff and breaking it, she flailed wildly, but stopped after being stabbed in the abdomen. Twilight, in shock but managed to get Ember away with Alisa’s help, flailing her staff around, though just in time as Roudahn and Ming rushed in time back to help. The young warrior, Roudahn managed to kill several goblins but was stabbed in the leg by a goblin. During this time, Ming stood guard to watch over Twilight and Alisa, as the Priestess attempted to heal Ember’s wound. As Roudahn attempted to swing his sword again, it fell off his hand when it hit the side of the cave, and before he could do anything, he was swarmed and hacked to death by goblins. To the girls’ horror, they did it slowly, taking their time and making him feel everything. Ming, having witnessed her friend being mauled to death, looked over to Twilight and Alisa to take Ember and leave her to fend off the goblins. She easily took down some of the goblins using her martial arts, until one of two hobgoblins entered the fray, who easily overpowered her; he slightly bruised her ankle and began to thrash her around to knock the wind out of her, and threw her to the ground. Once there, the goblins swarmed at her, stripping her down and proceeded to rape her; her screams were heard as Twilight and Alisa were getting away with a slowly worsening Ember, while Alisa silently continued to weep and apologize. Though Twilight clenched her eyes, screaming in her mind that all this happened. Once they had gotten distance halfway to the entrance, they were resting. However, Alisa worried as she confessed that Ember’s condition was worsening. But before anything else could be done, Alisa was shot in the shoulder, while Twilight was about to help her, when she was suddenly pounced down on by a new Hobgoblin. A small band of goblins had followed him, and went over to Amber, pulling off her boots and stripping her, preparing to rape her as well, all the while Alisa was shaking in fear, peeing herself and unable to do anything. The Hobgoblin tore open Twilight’s shirt, showing her cleavage as he attempted to rape her. But a rock was thrown at his head to get him and the others’ attention, as the same young man who Alisa’s group had bumped into earlier, was rushing towards them with only a torch and a satchel across his chest. One of the goblins sporting a long dagger attacked.. only for him to block the blade with just a rock and burn its face with the torch, and then took the dagger and killed him. The boy then took care of the other two, while gaining a club from one of them, and fought against the Hobgoblin. Though Twilight managed to rush in, and stab it in the back of its neck, while the boy disemboweled it, and then finally snapping its neck, killing the hobgoblin. The young man then helped the two out; he pulled out the arrow in Alisa’s shoulder, and proceeded to help with Ember. Though he stated that she was poisoned, due to the blade having an effect. He then reopened the wound, much to their shock, but he then began to rub a quickly made poultice of what appeared to be of the plant that was outside the cave. He stated it was known as Lumbus Weed, an agent that could counteract the poison but not cure her. When he suggested that the two take her back to town, Twilight instead summoned a Taurus Avatar: Minos, the powerful and intelligent minotaur representing Taurus. The Celestial Avatar scooped up Ember and sped off, along with a note written by the priestess (much to Alex’s comment that the guild would attack a monster, which led to a disgruntled Minos proclaiming he couldn’t pick out his parents). After scavenging the Hobgoblin’s gear for himself and the girls, the trio went back down to try and save the others. Once was said and done, the three ventured further to find Roudahn and Na Ming… but not before the boy covered all three of them in goblin blood and guts to hide their scent (a theory he had but was uncertain). Halfway through, Twilight and Alisa explained to him on what had happened, and learned they were ambushed and their equipment wasn’t enough or was qualified to be used in a small space like a cave until it was too late. They arrived to where they were last time… and found the shredded and eaten remains of Roudahn. Alisa threw up after seeing such a sight and questioned how this happened, to which Alex explained while taking the dead warrior’s gear for himself. They carefully go in, and find the nest, but the young man devised a plan, after learning of both the girls’ abilities. Using himself as bait, he lured the Hobgoblin Leader and remaining goblins after him, though after he speared the Shaman Goblin. Of which, Alisa used Holy Light to blind them, while Twilight summoned the Avatar of Aquarius, a rather moody water maiden named Aquata… who blew her top off when she learned she was summoned to deal with lowlife bottom feeders like goblins… and unleashed a powerful water attack that shredded most of them up. Though the young man rushed in and stabbed the Hobgoblin numerous times in the eyes, chest, and finally but slowly tore the head off. Once done, the three ran in, finding a handful of maidens stripped down and seemingly and freshly raped. One of them being Na Ming, fully nude and twitching from being raped recently more, in the center of the room. Grabbing a torn skirt, Alex wrapped it around her. Though she thrashed around screaming for them to get away, until Alex, Alisa, and Twilight held her tightly, though not roughly, until she tired enough, and gently gave her to the she to heal, as he closed up the nest of growing goblins to prevent them from escaping even as they fought through. He was about to set it ablaze, until a teary-eyed Alisa questioned if such an action was right; killing the young simply because they were goblins. Alex countered that goblins grew fast and in three days time, they would have been like those they had slain and would have started over building a nest and abduction and impregnating women to get their numbers up. But suddenly a barrel rolled down into the room, with a lit-fuse arrow, and someone shouting for them to grab the girls and run like crazy. Twilight grabbed another girl while the boy scooped up Na Ming, and Alisa helped a half-elf girl, as they bolted, but not before the boy grabbed a satchel of sorts. And just as they got to the entrance, the cavern blew up in flames with all goblins still inside burnt alive. After parting ways, during three days, Twilight and Alisa visited the recovering Ember as well as the still dazed out Na Ming. When Ember came two, Alisa gushed and rushed over to her, hugging and crying, apologizing nonstop, until Ember groaned and blushed in embarrassment for her to stop. During that time, they explained all about the boy that had saved them, all the while he was porcelain. Ember was trying to wrap her head around the whole thing, while Ming still sat up traumatized and unresponsive, though Alisa said he was quite knowledgeable, saying he must have been an expert before he became and adventurer, even though he was Porcelain ranked. All looked like they would have given up, but Twilight stood up, saying that she owed it not just to the boy and her friends, but to herself, saying she couldn’t give up just because of this failure, and walked out to find the boy again. Alisa, albeit panicking on what to do, was then encouraged by Ember, who was getting dressed, urged her to go, and she did, with Ember following after. Though none of the others notice Ming’s hands slowly balling up into fists and her dead-fish eyes slowly coming back to life. The three girls looked around town, unable to find the boy, until they came into the guild to ask the desk clerk on info about him… but struck it luck that he was there at a table deep in thought. It turned out he was setting in one of the temp rooms until he could find his own place. She, Alisa, and Ember introduced themselves to him, bowed and thanked him for saving their lives. Blushing, he was abrupt in what to say to them, as he stuttered and faltered, not knowing what to say to them, as this was the first time girls actually talked or were near him like this. Twilight offered to go clothes-shopping with him to help him out, though refusing, she wouldn’t take no for an answer. That day, he had gained the outfit he would later on wear as an Adventurer’s attire and spent time with them, though he insisted both Ember and Alisa had better outfits since what they wore last didn’t seem… prepped. As such, Alisa had gained a new white, yellow, and green priestess outfit befitting that of an Adventurer, and Ember gained a black, red, and yellow outfit for better mobility and less likely to be easy for knives to get through. When heading back to the guild, Alisa admitted that spending time with all of them was actually the best time she had ever had since she came of age at the orphanage monastery. As they walked to the guild, Twilight made the idea that he should be with their small group. Alisa seconded the nomination. A doubtful and rather hesitant Ember considered it wouldn’t be such a bad idea for someone like him to help. Though when Alex was about to try to deny the idea, Na Ming busted in and stomped towards Alex, who looked away from her blushing… and bowed to him, asking if he could teach her to fight better, confessing that her inexperience almost got everyone killed, as did her deceased friend, and recognized that he had saved the others, as well as Ember, and asked if he could join their party as leader and teacher. He accepted immediately… and asked her to get dressed (apparently, she had awoken at the Guild’s Healing Sector, and rushed to find him… not realizing she was still naked). Later on, she has him move in with her to help pay the rent of a home she had acquired, as well as a chance to learn more about his world in secret. Since that time, their party of friends grew from those four survivors, as well as all of them joining to a small yet very promising Familia: the Quatre or Mercury Familia. And before long, Alisa would not only grow as a person and a priestess, but also find a family with the friends she had found and those to come. Though her past would also come back to claim her… though her Sapphire Slayer would be there to save her. Personality Alisa’s personality consists of being a young, kind, and a generally helpful person. She is always noted by others to be frail and delicate-looking, and is rather prone to shedding tears and going red-faced when troubled; this usually happens whenever Alex acts callous; mostly involving leaving her behind. Still, she can and does maintain her assertiveness while tearing up all the same. Occasionally, she has shown confusion and anxiety over the way her miracles were being used under the instructions of Alex, who makes full use of its effectiveness in rather unusual but effective tactics. This only gets worse when she returns to the temple and receives more miracles, making her wonder why the merciful Earth Mother would grant her these protective miracles if they were being used in such a contradictory manner. Alisa is a kind fellow and has no problems making new friends, although she can get rather shy at first. She also gets a little flustered and embarrassed around women who are more… maturely developed, than her. Possibly as a desire to be that kind of grown, as to get the attention of a certain blue warrior/ranger she has teamed up with. Alisa became more "bold" in her relationship with Alex when the other girls start being intimate and dislike the idea of being left out. Despite the confusion of his tactics being a bit unusual for a priestess to use, Alisa thinks of Alex very highly and wants to stay with him forever. However, she will get jealous and pinch his cheeks whenever he lusts over other girls and despite being shy, she will shout and/or slap someone like the Elven Lord, Vandwell, or the Noble son, Diorias, when they insult Alex, or even Émile the Spear Hero. Apparently, she’s also good at riddles and crossword puzzles. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Human Priestess' Alisa possesses defensive and support miracles from the Temple. She has been noted as having more miracles than those her age. Travelling with Alex has also shown her unconventional ways of using her miracles, allowing her to be a more useful ally in combat. These abilities are but not limited to: *'Holy Light' *'Minor Heal': later becomes Twilight Heal *'Protection' *'Purify': Developed rather quickly to save Sebastian’s life, this ability once awoken, gave Alisa the ability to purify a person if they’re poisoned, infected, or possessed. *'Silence' Skills *'Reading and Writing' *'Animal Care': During her time growing up, she has been helping animals and pets at a nearby animal shelter. She has also taken a job from a strange old man in the forest who lives with animals. It is this skill and kindness that has won over animals far better than others, and has thus earned her friendship with animals like Ceruleas and her familiar Sebastian. *'Cooking': Later on, she has been learning how to cook, mostly as a way to spend time with Alex more when not on adventures or jobs. Equipment *'Sounding Staff': Used to cast her various miracles. *'Chainmail Armor': Taking the advice of Alex after her first ordeal with Goblins, Alisa bought and equipped some chainmail. *'Sling': She has been seen using a shepard’s sling, though she still needs development with the weapon. *'Uni': A blade that Varien forged from a fallen unicorn’s horn his grandfather found years ago. It has the ability to heal others when she has used up her Heal technique. *'Twilight Halo': A holy ring that enables her to fully heal someone numerous times without exhausting her own power. Considered a Cheat Code by Alex, this relic enables Alisa full range of her healing powers. Though so far, she can only heal by touch, but once fully mastered, she can heal without physical contact. She can also create a bow and arrow of healing power, and if the arrow is about to hit an enemy, it will disperse instead of healing them. **'Twilight Saint Affection': Alisa's achieved sub-species healing technique. It takes the form of a pair of golden yellow angel wings with red jeweled eyes that grants her a field of absolute defense and protection. For a limited time, Alisa can cover a field with tremendous healing energy and can negate any damage from virtually any sources. It does not negate the attack but rather it negates the damage that the attack would inflict. It also boasts immense defense on top of the healing ability. Relationships Alisa's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Hayden Daviau Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Healers Category:Helmsmann Category:Jupiter Familia Category:Adventurers Category:Temple of Earth Holy Mother Category:Alex's Love Interests